herofandomcom-20200223-history
John Darling
John Darling is the 8 year old brother of Wendy and Michael Darling, the son and middle child of George and Mary, the brother-in-law of Edward, the uncle of Jane and Danny and one of the main characters of Peter Pan. He was voiced by Paul Collins, who also performed the live-action reference sequences of the character and even appeared, dressed as him, for the 1951 Christmas special The Walt Disney Christmas Show to promote the film. William Ainscough and Matt Kan portrayed John in the live-action fantasy drama series Once Upon A Time. Apperances "Peter Pan" John is seen at his home in Bloomsbury in London playing toy sword fighting with his brother Michael. He and Michael enjoy listening to their sister Wendy's stories of Peter Pan. That night when their parents George and Mary go out to eat. Peter Pan arrives at the Darling home and takes John and his siblings to Neverland. There they are kidnapped by a pirate named Captain Hook and his crew, but are saved by Peter Pan. John and his siblings return home as their parents do and go to bed. "Return to Neverland" Johh does not appear in the Peter Pan sequel Return to Neverland, possibly judging by the setting of the film, John (and possibly Michael) was away taking part in World War II. He does however appear as a silhouette. "Once Upon A Time" John appears in the live-action fantasy series. He first appears in the episode "Second Star To The Right" as a child where his family adopt a young boy named Baelfire. One night, John overhears Baelfire telling Wendy to stay away from a shadow outside the window. Wendy refuses to take Baelfire's advice and leaves with the shadow to Neverland. She later returns and says that the shadow wants to take one of her brothers to Neverland forever. However, Baelfire has the shadow take him instead in order to avoid the Darling children from being separated. John reappears in the episode "Dark Hollow" as a young adult where he and Michael are ordered by Peter Pan (who is portrayed as a villain in this series) to go to Storybrooke to destroy Pandora's Box (which is capable of destroying Pan). The brothers are able to get the box, but are stopped from destroying it by Belle and Ariel. When they reveal that Wendy is being held captive in Neverland by Pan, Belle promises that she will do what is necessary to save Wendy if the box is not destroyed. She also convinces them to go along with the plan Mr. Gold (the Storybrooke identity of Rumplestiltskin) (who is Pan's son and Baelfire's father) has to defeat Pan. John and Michael reappear in the episode "The New Neverland" where they are reunited with Wendy and a now adult Baelfire (now known as Neal Cassidy). Gallery ''Peter Pan'' Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|John and Michael are playing with each other, acting like they are fighting against each other Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-183.jpg|John Darling in the original film Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1915.jpg|John, Michael and Wendy Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3153.jpg|The Darling Siblings in the clouds John-Darling-peter-pan-6584937-300-237.jpg|John Darling Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7242.jpg|John, Michael, Wendy and the Lost Boys being held hostage by Captain Hook and his pirates Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8401.jpg|"Hurray! Hook is a codfish, a codfish, a codfish..." - John and the other kids are happy ''Return to Never Land'' Returntoneverland002.jpg|John's shadowy cameo in the sequel ''Television Programs'' Johnvii.png|John Darling in House of Mouse John_Darling_-Battle_for_the_Book02.png|John Darling in Jake and the Never Land Pirates Navigation Category:Male Category:Sidekicks Category:Movie Heroes Category:Kids Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Famous Category:Falsely Accused Category:Military Category:Strategists Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Loyal Category:Genius Category:Optimists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes